


Day One, Firsts

by Libelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Day One, M/M, Surprises, Victor prompt, Victuuri Week 2017, victuuriweek, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libelli/pseuds/Libelli
Summary: Yuuri has decided what his feelings for Victor are, and he wants to tell him.





	

Victor skated across the rink. His skates hummed as they skimmed the ice, and his body dipped and turned like he was some graceful force of nature. 

Yuuri swallowed hard and hoped his sweating was just from exercise. 

"Hey, what are doing, Yuuri? That's a pretty long water break. Are you sure you're not quitting on me?" Victor called from the center of the ice. His hands rested on his hips and his eyebrows were raised like he expected an immediate answer. 

"Oh, no! I'm fine!" Yuuri cried. He threw his water to the side and pushed himself off of the wall. "Be right there!" 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, he's probably thinking you're wasting his time._ Yuuri thought. 

Victor smiled at Yuuri as he came skating up. "You do know rest is a good thing, Yuuri, if you ever need a break longer than a sip of water, you can always-" 

"No. I'm fine." 

Pride flashed across Victor's face. "Very well then, let's keep working on your free program. Your first competition is coming up, and I intend for you to win. Even if it's against a bunch of kids fresh out of Juniors." 

Yuuri nodded, starting to run through the initial hand motions for his new free program in his head. 

As Victor turned to start the music, Yuuri saw that his cheeks were flushed pink and strands of his gorgeous grey hair had fallen out of place. 

_He's working as hard as I am training me. All to see me succeed?_ _Thank you, Victor._ Yuuri's heart twisted, and joy wrapped around him in warm waves. 

Yuuri smiled as he let his head drop for the beginning of the routine, waiting to let the love he felt guide him through. 

 

 

"Do you need anything, dear?" 

"No, Mom, thanks. Victor and I are just going up to his room to look at costumes." Yuuri called down from the top of the stairs. 

Makkachin bounded past Yuuri after Victor, and Yuuri ran a hand through his fur as he passed. 

"Okay. Have fun!" 

Yuuri smiled and walked down the hall into Victor's room. Victor looked up from scrolling through the costume website when Yuuri entered. 

"Your mom is very sweet." he said  

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks." 

Victor slid over so that there was room for two on his bed and looked at Yuuri like he did earlier at practice. 

Yuuri could have frozen on the spot forever and have been fine it. That would have been better than being painfully awkward next to Victor Nikiforov. Or worse, painfully awkward in front of the Victor that he liked- maybe loved. 

He let out a shaking breath and slid in next to Victor. 

Yuuri tried to pay attention to the fabric colors, the amount of jewels, and everything that else that went into picking a costume, but Victor made it difficult. 

It was the way his voice sped up when he was excited. The way he pointed to the costumes like an adorable kid. Then there was his deep and even voice. His cologne that Yuuri wanted to bury his face into and drown. Then there was the solid, warm arm around Yuuri's shoulders as he leaned closer and close to Victor's chest and- 

Yuuri sat bolt right up. Victor shut his mouth like he said something offensive, and Makkachin looked up from his spot. 

"I'm so sorry! It's just that-" 

"Yuuri,"

Yuuri wanted to melt into a puddle and fall through the cracks in the floor boards to avoid Victor's gaze. 

"What's wrong with you, lately?" Victor asked. "You come back from your TV interview a couple of days ago, and you act like you did when I first came here. Did I do something? Did something happen?" 

Yuuri shook his head, his hands, anything that would get the word 'no' across. "Of course not! It's just that..." 

Yuuri looked down at his hands and his dumb fuzzy socks. 

_It's just that I like you._

Victor's fingers curled around Yuuri's wrist like it was made of delicate glass. 

"What is it?" 

Yuuri looked up at Victor. Not just Victor Nikiforov. He was the Victor that stayed by his side all day, training or not. The Victor that loved pork cutlet bowls. The Victor that was fun. The Victor that chose him over anyone in the world. 

"Victor...I'm falling in love with you." 

It hung in the air like a banner. 

Yuuri felt like he was going to catch on fire. He just blew ever seeing Victor again. 

"Wow." Victor breathed, sliding his hand to hold Yuuri's chin." 

"I-I-I shouldn't have-"

Yuuri's eyes grew wide as Victor's face drew near. Victor closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Yuuri's. 

Light and unknowing as if they were teenagers at a party. 

The gears in Yuuri's brain stopped. Victor hadn't rejected him. Victor had accepted his feelings. 

Victor was kissing him. 

Victor broke the little kiss and backed away from Yuuri quickly studying his reaction now.

Yuuri's face felt red and he licked the lips that hadn't moved against Victor, against his first kiss. 

Victor cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the screen. 

"Well, that was a surprise for us both."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go Victuuri week!!!! I'm so excited to be participating, and I look forward to each day! This week is going to rock!  
> We never got a true "I love you" scene in the show, so that's what I decided to do for Day One.  
> Good luck to everyone taking part!


End file.
